User blog:Wassboss/Animal farm animals vs O.W.C.A
Animal farm animals: The animals who rebelled aginst thier farmer only to disintergrate into a dictatorship Vs O.W.C.A: The orginsation without a cool acronim who employ animals as secret agents Who is deadliest Animal farm warriors Napolean: A berkshire pig who is the most agressive pig on the farm. Unlikley to fight unless he has to mostley relies on his attack dogs. 2 attack dogs: Two very vicous dogs who attack at naploean's will. Boxer: A large horse said to be as strong as 3 horses. Benjimen: A bitter donkey. Oldest animal on the farm. Two geese: Two geese simple as that. O.W.C.A warriors Perry the platypus- A platypus who is trained in many different martial arts. Agent K and agent D: A cat and a dog also trained in martrial arts. Agent B: A bear simple as that. Agent E: An eagle Agent C and agent T: A chicken and a trukey 'Battle ' Napoleon is in Mr jones's house , furrowing his brow and trying to think of a plan. The farm has been hit hard by the last winter and nearly all of the other animals are gone. Too make matters worse Mr Pilkington has sent out a group of specialy trained secret agents to eliminate them once and for all. Crisis is so bad that napolean is is even allowing other animals to enter the house at will with any news, ideas or information. Suddenly benjimen charges into the house, braying at the top of his voice. "What, What is it" napoleon asks, worried by the alarm in his voice. "The agent's they are almost upon us" benjimen shouts at the top of his voice. Napoleon springs into action, calling his attack dogs too his side he goes to fetch the remaing animals. He orders boxer and benjimen to hide behind the barn, too rush out when the agents appear. Two geese are told to wait by the gate, to distract the agents when boxer and benjimen attack. Napoleon himself hides in the house with his attack dog's, he does not want to die in this battle. The agents appear on the horizen lead by perry the platypus make thier way down to the farm. Perry is at the front of the group, followed closeley by Agent T and Agent C. Agent K is right behind them, licking his lips at the sight of the two birds. Agent D and Agent B are behind him, growling and snorting at one another, they have a bitter rivalry. Soaring above them is agent E, who will not be taking part in actual fighting, unless he needs too. Perry stops them at the front gate, sensing something is not right. Agent T ignores him and carries on walking, opening the gate and.... Wham. The two geese smash into him, slamming him into the wall. They then peck him to death. (7-6) Agent C lets out a loud cluck and charges at the geese, who turn to face him. He jumps up and slices one of thier throats with his clawed talons. (6-6) The two birds begin fighting viciously. Boxer and benjimen charge out, nieghing and hawing at the top of thier lungs. Boxer immediatly targets the largest enemy, Agent B, and kicks out his massive hoof, clipping his paw and causing him to roar in pain. He then grabs the massive horse in his paw's and starts to viciously maul him, while the horse is kicking him. Bejimen meanwhile tackles agent D to the ground, and starts to lay into him, kicking his chest and stomach. Agent P and Agent K try to stop him but he kicks them aside. Agent K lands at the feet of boxer, who has just dispasced agent B with a kick to the face. (5-6) Agent K jumps onto the heavily injured boxer and tears into his neck, tearing out nerves and muscles. The huge horse sways a bit before crashing to the ground, never to rise again. (5-5) Agent K spots Napoleon standing at the back of all the other animals and he immeditaly make a bee line for him. Napoleon whistes and his two attacks dog's jump out and tackle him to the ground. They then tear him to shreds. (5-4) The dogs then charge into the battle field, one of them going for perry the platypus. He puches the dog full iin the face, stunning it momentarily. Perry then yanks a plank from the gate, part of it snapping off, leaving a sharp bit at the end. He then plunges it into the dog's heart killing it instantly. (4-4) Perry whistles and agent E flies down, lannding right next to perry. He points at napoleon and Agent E takes off into the air. He swoops down on napoleon, catching him by surprise and knocking him to the floor. He whistles and the other attack dog jumps up and bites the eagles talon, causing him to let out a loud screech. It grabs the dog's leg and tosses it off him and swoops down at benjimen. Benjimen meanwhile has managed to kill agent D. (4-3) He hears a noise and truns to see agent E swooping down on him. He tries to dodge but the eagle garbs him by the back and snaps his spine, leaving him dying in pain. (3-3) Agent C meanwhile is struggling top beat the goose that is attacking him. With a swift peck, the goose cracks his skull, killing him almost instantly. (3-2) The goose quacks in victory, but is silenced when something grabs his neck. H tries to struggle but the grip is too tight and he slowly ebbs away. (2-2) Perry then turns to face the attack dog that has appeared behind him. The dogs growls and jumps on him, pushing him to the ground. He tries to bite him, but perry grabs his headand twists it at lightning speed, snapping his neck. The huge dog fall to the side, stone dead. (1-2) Agent E swoops down at Napoleon again but this time the pig is ready. He jumps up and grabs the eagle by the neck and pulls him to the ground. He shakes the bird in his massive jaws until it stops moving. He drops it on the floor and smiles at the shattered corpse. (1-1) Perry charges at napoleon and delives a vicoius upper cut to the face but the massive pig is unscaved. He tackles perry to the floor and stomps on his chest winding him. He picks him up in his huge jaw and flings into the barn, his small body crashing inot the wooden wall. Napoleon walks over to him triumpat and get ready to finish him off. But before he can perry pulls out two handheld buzzsaws and drives them into the pigs eyes, killing him. (0-1) Perry puts his Buzzsaws away and looks around at the carnage. He puts his hat down over his eyes and walks back to base, mourning the loss of his teammates. Winner O.W.C.A The O.W.C.A won becuase of thier martial arts skill Category:Blog posts